


Fulfilled

by aislingyngaio



Category: Aeon Flux (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-02
Updated: 2006-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was she doing, entwining so intimately with her supposed greatest enemy, the murderer of her sister? Was it because of the past... or the present... or both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extension of the scene in the movie where Æon Flux confronts Trevor Goodchild with the murder of her sister, Una and they, uh, fell in bed together. LOLz. Raging hormones and all that repressed for seven generations of clones.

Things had gone wrong. Terribly wrong.

If so, why didn't she feel that way? Why, instead, did a feeling of rightness spread through her as she let the man who was supposed to be her greatest enemy worm his way into her heart?

Worse, how did he cut through her years of training, making her abandon them, throwing all caution to the wind as she kissed him?

Every time she met his eyes, memories of their past rose and haunted her, memories she didn't even remembered having. And those memories made her yearn, made her desire… made her rethink her hostility towards him.

The very worst thing to feel while on a mission was uncertainty.

That was why she'd succeeded in all her previous missions. Because she didn't hesitate as she did her duty for the Monican resistance, killing all who stood in her way with a determination that never faltered.

Until him.

There had been surprise in his eyes as she aimed her gun at him, but that had, just as quickly, turned into tenderness. And he had whispered a name, so longingly, so forlornly, that she couldn't help but wonder… and that was when those god forbidden memories started coming.

So when he called for her, she came, at first with the sole purpose of finishing her job, finishing the mission she was sent to do, or, at the very least, understand what the hell was going on with her. Next thing she knew, she was kissing him, and she had forgotten everything else. Nothing else mattered but to remain in his arms, with the feeling of his lips on hers. It never even entered her head to deny him when he tumbled her into his bed, kissing her like a man starved for too long. In all honesty, he was.

She had never been here before, yet… she felt as if she had. But it couldn't be. Her early entrance into the Monican resistance had left her emotionally lonelier than anyone else. She had never allowed anyone nearer her heart, other than her sister, and now she was gone. But now… as he caressed her body sensually, he succeeded in calling to life those deep emotions she never thought existed in her. She couldn't even begin fathoming what utter madness brought them to where they were.

She didn't suspect anything, not until a cool draught licked her skin, did she realised that he had even succeeded in distracting her with his kiss as he undressed her. But when he set his palm to her naked breast, she decided that she forgave him. A moan escaped her lips as he kneaded her breasts possessively, and she wondered at his capability to draw such a wanton surrender from her.

His lips left hers then as they cruised down her jaw to her neck. She couldn't stop herself from moaning as he found her pleasure points, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses hither and thither. When he reached the pebbled peaks of her breasts, still in his hands, all it took was a light suckle for her to arch wildly in his arms. When it didn't end there, she involuntarily gasped out his name. It was pure melody to his ears. Without asking for further permission, he moved southwards, making free with her body, claiming her with the same right as a man claimed his woman. It all seemed so familiar to them that they knew, as if they were going down a path they already had in ages past. Thoughts weren't necessary when their bodies knew what to do and responded automatically to each other.

He opened her wide and set his mouth to her opening. She couldn't breathe. Then she felt his tongue thrusting into her and nearly died. Instead, she gripped his hair and bucked wildly with his tempo, his name on her lips as he pleasured her until she couldn't stand it any longer. "Please…"

He was with her in a flash as their lips melded again with a need so urgent that she thought she would melt. At least she could breathe a little better now. Yet when he slid one finger into her, she came off the bed, overwhelmed by the sensations created with that simple act. Her response was so strong that he had to subdue her with his weight.

Breaking from the kiss, he whispered thickly into her ear, "I want you." She could only answer with a desperate gasp, for his mouth had just took in the whorl of her ear and sucked gently. And his finger was still moving inside her, thrusting slowly but surely in her slick heat. She was ready for him. And she wanted him.

As if sensing her decision, he withdrew his finger from inside her and started unbuttoning his shirt. She stayed him and took over the task, taking off his clothes until he was completely naked. He then returned immediately to her waiting arms, lay claim on her mouth and kissed her. Witless. Even more so when they were pressed together, naked flesh to naked flesh, breasts to chest, hip to thigh. The sensation was so erotic, yet so familiar, that their control, or what's left of them, shattered.

When he nudged her thighs open, she didn't think, but put aside her years of vowing to destroy the Goodchild regime and welcomed him into her body, with an eagerness that surprised even herself. With an eagerness that wasn't fuelled by that elusive past she apparently shared with him. She so wanted him the way he wanted her, because of what she felt for him, and not what she _remembered_ feeling for him. Where had her hate for him gone? She couldn't recall, couldn't think of anything beyond the confines of their arms. To hell with the consequences, and damn that stupid mission!

He accepted her invitation and pushed into her, filled her gloriously. She could feel the pressure build as his member neared the barrier that marked her incontrovertible virginity. Then, with a single, powerful thrust, he surged through that barrier and was sheathed to the hilt in her heat. She gasped through their kiss as the momentary pain blinded her other senses. He waited for moments for her to adjust to his invasion. When he sensed her softening, he kissed her forehead, and, looking into her eyes, told her, "I'm not who you think I am, Aeon." She replied with a scorching kiss, telling him that she understood.

Only then did he start moving within her, deeply and powerfully. Slowly at first, but soon it wasn't enough for the both of them. Finding his rhythm, she matched him as unnamed feelings rose and engulfed her, so intense that she felt she would burst from it. She clutched his shoulders as she continued moving with him, feeling as she never had before. Gasps and moans issued from their mouths as they neared heaven, until he kissed her, muting those delicious, pleasurable sounds. Until there was only him and her, joined in naked honesty, where they had no other identity bar that of being man and woman.

Needing oxygen, she drew away from the kiss, starved of breath, only to gasp and scream, a pure feminine sound, as they came together, release sweeping over them. Deaf to his shout of triumph, she slumped onto the bed, boneless, as she felt his seed spill deep within her. He sagged against her, their bodies supple and pliant in the aftermath. She had never been this exhausted or spent in her entire life. Neither had he.

As she lay there, with him around her, both sated out of their wits, she wondered if he would feel smug or victorious at having conquered her, at having her when no other had. She was wrong on both accounts, when, just before he rolled to her side and let sleep claim him, sliding his arm protectively around her, he gave her a final, lingering kiss full of passion, longing, and… love?

Fighting the losing battle of sleep herself, she couldn't help but feel as she never had before. Immensely feminine, immensely vulnerable, yet at the same time wanted, cared for, safe.

Alive as she had never been.

– _Finis –_


End file.
